


Secret

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-06
Updated: 2003-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda's got a secret the family won't want to know, and Sirius is the only one she can tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Another failed attempted at the [spiffyfic](http://groups.yahoo.com/group/spiffyfics) Sirius/Andromeda fluff challenge.

It's the middle of summer. She's twelve, and telling you all about Hogwarts, as you lie together in the shade of the gardens. You can't wait till you go - next month seems so far away. Andromeda talks about it with such light in her eyes that it makes you wiggle in frustration. She giggles, and leans forward on the green of the grass to whisper to you.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asks. You nod, seriously, as the occasion of secrets demands. "Promise not to tell?"

"I promise," you say, and at that moment, you would not break that promise were you offered the world.

"I met a boy," she says, with a delighted giggle. "He's a year above me and he's my friend and he's a muggleborn.

"A what?" you ask, and screw up your face in thought. "Oh. You mean a mudblood."

Andromeda looks at you, her expression one of absolute shock. "Don't say that!" she said.

"Why not?"

"It's - it's very rude. Like if someone said your mother was a squib. You don't say that. You call them muggleborns, if you call them anything."

"Oh," you say, filling the word with as much as an eleven year old can muster.

"I didn't know when I went," Andromeda says, "and I got told off _real_ bad."

You nod. "What's his name?" you ask, trying to imagine what the boy looks like, but you keep seeing Andromeda instead.

"Ted Tonks," she says, "and he's my _best friend ever_."

You glower at that. "Better than me?" you demand.

"Course not," Andromeda says, though she looks uncomfortable. Your insides twist, and something makes you declare,

"I hate him." Andromeda looks at you, the same genuine shock on her face as when you called him a mudblood. She looks like she's been slapped.

"Why?" she asks, and the hurt in her voice makes your stomach know, and you can't think of an answer. So you only say, "Because."

"But _why_ because? You've never even met him!"

"You're s'pposed to be my best friend," you say at last, in a quiet and spiteful voice. Andromeda looks at you like she's realised something she never even considered before. She smiles.

"Don't be silly," she says. "You'll always be best."

You consider for a moment that she's lying, but decide she can't be.

"Good," you say. "So will you. _Best_ best."

Andromeda smiles, and leans against you in the mid-afternoon sun. Soon, her parents call you in for dinner, and you smile smugly all the way through, because you know something they don't.


End file.
